LOST IN YOU
by IM GAY SO WHAT
Summary: HAVING SOME TROUBLE WITH MY COMP. I DELETED ONE OF MY CHAPTERS BY ACCIDENT SO I HAVE TO FIX THAT. MY COMP CRASHED SO WE HAVE TO GET WORD BACK ON THERE SO I CAN TYPE MY CHAPTERS AGAIN. SORRY FOR THE TROUBLE.
1. Chapter 1

I am new to this. This is my first story. so um yeah read and see what you think.

**Spencer POV**

When I got to school I immediately started to look for Aiden and Ashley. I noticed Aiden over by the gym talking to Madison. Well I hate Madison, so I just kept looking for Ashley. As I started to turn around someone's arms wrapped around my waste. It didn't take me long to realize that it was Ashley who had grabbed me.

S: Hey Ash. Where have you been?

A: I've been around.

S: okay where?

A: I don't know. Why don't you come with me and find out?

S: I don't know Ash.

A: please Spence.

S: fine.

Ashley grabbed my hand and started to drag me toward the parking lot. I was confused at first but then I noticed the black mustang with the license plate that said SEXY on it.

S: I see you got a new car Ash.

A: how did you know?

S: come on…. the plates say SEXY.

A: oh, that obvious huh.

S: kinda. anyway is that all you wanted?

A: that and I wanted to know if you wanted to ditch with me.

S: I guess we could ditch, but only because it's the last day of school.

A: Are you serious?

S: yeah, unless you don't want me to be.

A: No. it's just that you never ditch.

S: well we better go before I change my mind.

A: yeah okay… get in.

I watched Ashley get into her car. I couldn't help but think she looked amazing. Her tan legs looked good in that mini skirt, and man how I whish I was….

A: are you coming or what?

S: oh… yeah sorry.

A: Okay, now lets get outta here.

S: yeah.

AS we drove out of the schools parking lot I felt Ashley glance at me.

S: what?

A: just wondering what you were thinking.

S: nothing. just that I don't want to do anything today.

A: okay.... so do you just want to go to my place?

S: sounds good to me. we could watch some movies or something.

A: sounds like a good way to do nothing.

we fell into a comfortable silence after that. we didn't say anything for the rest of the ride to Ashley's house. AS she pulled up the drive to her house I couldn't help but stare at it. I have been here so many times before but every time the house amazes me. I can't help it the house is so big and beautiful, I wish that I could live here too. Just don't tell Ashley. I was to busy admiring her house I didn't realize that she was standing in front of the car waiting for me to get out.

A: Spence get your sexy ass out of the car and lets get inside.

S: oh... um... uh... sorry.

A: well come on.

Ashley just smirked at me and waited. I got out of the car and headed towards he front door. I noticed she wasn't walking with me and I stopped. I turned around to see where she was. She was still standing in front of the car but she was staring at me.

S: what are you looking at Ash?

A: nothing um... yeah.

S: well are you coming or what.

A: yeah sorry.

I waited at the door for her to join me and


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here is my next chapter. Um yeah I hope you like it. I couldn't figure out what I wanted to happen so I asked for some help from one of my friends and yeah she gave me some great advice so this chapter isn't all from me. :D Hope you enjoy.**

Just as I turned around she tossed me the keys.

A: hey I have to get something first.

S: okay whatever.

I headed into the house to wait for her and decided to play a little game. So I decided to hide from her. So I went to the living room and headed over to the door that leads into the dining room. I heard her come into the front door and drop something on the floor. Then I heard her throw her keys onto the table in the entrance way.

A: hey Spence where are you?

S: In here.

A: okay where is here exactly?

S: living room.

A: okay I don't see you.

S: dining room.

A: still don't see you.

S: kitchen.

A: alright…what are you doing? And where are you?

S: den.

A: STOP RIGHT THERE!! I see you now.

S: fine.

I looked down at the floor disappointed that my little game had come to a stop. I waited for her to come to the den and when I looked up I was being pushed over the back of one of the huge couches.

S: Ash what…..

I was cut off by Ashley's lips covering mine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay here is chapter three. I know it's kinda short but yeah. I promise chapter four will be a lot longer. Okay so yeah please enjoy.**

I was so shocked by Ashley kissing me I almost forgot to kiss her back. When I finally did kiss her back I felt her tongue run along my bottom lip, just begging for entrance. I slightly opened my lips to let her tongue enter my mouth. Our tongues started to dance together slowly, then they began to battle for dominance. Ashley was the one who broke the kiss, out of lack of oxygen.

A: wow that was….

S: yeah.

A: if I had known you would kiss me back I would have done this a long time ago.

S: oh really.

A: Hell yeah… I have liked you ever since I first laid eyes on you.

S: you mean when you yelled at me on my first day?

A: that's besides the point. But yeah.

This time I kissed Ashley because I didn't know what else to say. The kiss quickly deepened to one of the most passionate kisses I have ever had. The kiss seemed litke it lasted for hours, but I was only a few minuets. I had to break the kiss this time. I was scared that Kyla or someone would walk in. When I did break the kiss I looked in her eyes to see what she was thinking, all I could see was that they were filled with passion and lust.

A: why did you stop Spence?

S: I don't know…. i….uh…

A: are you okay?

S: yeah. I'm more than okay… I'm extreamly happy.

A: so then why did you stop?

S: well first off your couch is not all that comfortable. Secondly what if Kyla or your mom walked in? what would you tell them? Next I need to know if this means we are dateing or what. Finally if we are dating what are we going to tell everybody at school, my parents, you family, and that's if we are going to tell anybody at all.

A: okay well just calm down for a second, and for your concern about Kyla and my mom they can mind there own business. And next we can move to my room if that would make you more comfortable.

With that said Ashley grabbed my hand and dragged me to her room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright guys I promised a longer chapter and I mean it. I wrote this chapter for another story but decided that it didn't go with that story so I put it in this one. I hope you all like it I know some kids from school really liked it. **

**Maybe I should put that I don't own any of the characters. I only own my brain and my creativity. So yeah. **

**Please review my story I want to hear your creative criticism and what not. Oh and these chapters are still Spencer's point of view but I will change it to Ashley's point of view later. **

Once we were in the safety of Ashley's room I felt more comfortable. She went into her bathroom and locked the door that lead into the hallway and to Kyla's room. (They share a bathroom.) When she walked back into her room she pulled me over towards her bed. We sat down and she looked at me and smiled.

A: you're so beautiful.

S: way to make me blush Ash, but thanks. Anyway for real though what about the rest of what I said.

A: well for the dating thing, I hope we are cuz I would never make out with someone if I wasn't dating them, or going to date them. If you don't want to let everybody know right away that is fine with me, what ever makes you comfortable makes me comfortable. Just as long as we will eventually tell them.

S: are you sure?

A: like I said whatever you want. I have been there Spence, It's a scary place. It will be hard when you do tell people though so I don't want to rush you to tell anybody anything. I am good with whatever you want to do. Did I cover it all or did I miss something?

S: Nope we are all clear.

After I said that Ashley just smiled at me and leaned in to kiss me. I followed her lead and kissed her too. She started to kiss down my jaw line as we lied back onto the bed. I moaned as she hit my neck right at my pulse point. I felt her smirk at this. She kissed up to my ear and said something but I didn't hear her because I was concentrating on the fell of her lips on my neck.

S: Ash…. mmmm… what di…. did you say?

A: hmmm….. I said are you okay with how fast this is going.

S: I am more than okay with this. I have dreamed of this day for so long.

I guess that's all she needed to hear because she started to kiss back down towards my pulse again. God how I love the feel of this girls lips on me. But just as she began to suck on that one spot we heard my phone ring. I grabbed it out of my pocket and looked at the caller id. It was my mom probably wondering why I skipped school today.

S: Damn phone…. Hello!

M: hey Spencer it's mom.

S: What do you want mom?

M: I want to know why you were not in school today.

S: um I was feeling a little sick so Ashley said her mom could help.

M: Okay…. But next time you need to go to the nurse. Are you staying for dinner?

S: Mom I don't see what the big deal is, it's the last day of school and we aren't doing anything in school anyways. But yeah I was just going to stay the night.

M: Fine. But call me if you need to come home.

S: whatever. Bye mom.

With that I hung up the phone. I didn't really want to hear what she had to say. I opened the drawer on the nightstand and tossed my phone inside and closed it. I turned around and pushed Ashley down onto the bed and straddled her. I kissed her hard on the mouth showing her how much I wanted her. She took advantage of the situation and flipped us over. She began where she left off before my mom called. When she sucked on my pulse I moaned and arched my back. She started to suck harder on the spot and I started to squirm with pleasure. It felt so good I never wanted it to stop. But as soon as I thought this she stopped.

S: Damn Ash why did you stop:

A: just wanted to make sure you were still okay with what we are doing.

Instead of answering her I pulled her in for another kiss. As if that cleared the air she continued the trail down my neck to my collarbone. When she got there she bit down just a little causing me to let out the moan I was trying to hold in. Ashley moaned along with me. When I felt her star to take m shirt off I sat up. We fell back onto the bed as soon as she discarded my shirt and tossed it behind her. She continued to suck on my collarbone while I started to take her shirt off of her. Her lips broke away from my body as her shirt came over her head. Once it was completely off I tossed it off to the side. I rolled us over so now I was on top of her. Right before she flipped us back over, she unhooked my bra. I felt it slip off as she flipped us over. As soon as we were back in a position she liked she continued her way down to my breast. She focused her attention on my right breast first. When she was satisfied with the hardness of my nipple she switched to my left. When I felt her tongue flick out on to my nipple I arched into her and she moaned when I ran my hands up her back. Every time I felt her tongue flick out onto my nipple I felt myself become even wet. If this was even possible. I placed one of my legs between hers and she gasped with pleasure. I slightly raised my leg to put pressure on her center and she moaned. Her breaths came shorter and more raged than before. When I added more pressure she moaned even louder. Just as Ashley was going to unbutton my jeans the door flew open, and Kyla walked in.

**Okay there it is I hope you guys like it. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay guys here is chapter five. I didn't know what I wanted to happen when Kyla walked in and I have changed it like 400 times. My girlfriend told me to just pick something and stick with it but I don't know if I can do that. :D I don't know nothing sounds right to me. Well I guess I will just try one thing and see what you all think. **

**Thank you to all who have reviewed. I really enjoy reading what you have to say. :D**

K: WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!

A: GET OUT!!!

K: Oh…. Um…. Sorry I uh.

A: GET OUT KYLA!!!!!!!

K: sorry I uh…… I made dinner.

A: I DON'T GIVE A RATS ASS. GET OUT!!!!! NOW!!!

K: okay sorry. Just come down when you're ready.

With that said Kyla walked out of the room closing the door behind her. As soon as the door was closed I started to giggle. The look on Ashley's face was priceless.

A: What the hell is so funny Spence?

S: nothing.

A: then why are you laughing?

S: maybe we should just go down to dinner. I really am hungry.

A: whatever. But we should get dressed first.

S: well duh.

I watched as Ashley got dressed and then followed what she did. I was a little cold so I put on her hooded sweat shirt. She looked at me and smiled as we headed down to the kitchen. We could smell the tacos form the living room and as we entered the kitchen we saw Aiden and Kyla making plates of food.

A: what's for dinner?

K: Tacos dumb ass.

A: Hey you're the dumb ass.

K: oh really and how is that?

A: you don't know how to knock; obviously your mother didn't teach you any manners.

K: Oh and you…..

S: Stop it both of you.

A: Well she shouldn't have interrupted us.

K: well I didn't know you two were……

S: STOP!!!!!!!!

They both looked at me shocked that I yelled at them. I mean I wouldn't have to yell if they wouldn't fight over stupid shit ya know. Well they are siblings so I guess it is typical. Oh crap they are talking to me.

S: what did you say?

A: I said are you going to eat or not?

S: oh sorry, yeah I am.

K: well here is your plate just follow Ashley into the dining room.

I did as I was told and once in the dining room Ashley sat down and patted the seat next to her. I giggled at her and she just gave me her nose crinkling smile that I love. I sat down in the indicated chair and she smiled again. Aiden sat across from me and Kyla sat across form Ashley.

An: so what's up with you two?

A: nothing much, and you?

An: just havin dinner with my 3 favorite girls. Then Ky and I are going to the club.

A: good luck with that one.

S: that is mean Ash.

A: well have you been to the club with Kyla?

S: no, but you still don't need to be mean.

A: okay, I'm sorry Ky.

K: whatever.

S: I need to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back.

A: okay then.

I got up and left the dining room and headed up to Ashley's room. I didn't really need to use the bathroom; I was getting hot so I wanted to put on something else. Once inside her room I walked over to her dresser and pulled out a bikini top and a pair of shorts. ( I don't like bikini bottoms.) As soon as I was finished changing I headed back down to the dining room so I could eat. Once I got there everybody stopped talking and looking at me.

An: Damn Spencer nice body.

K: Shut up Aiden.

A: wow.

S: I was really hot.

A: yes you are.

S: shut up Ash, and Aiden close your mouth.

An: sorry, hey ky come help me get some more tacos.

K: get your own damn tacos.

S: here Aiden you can have one of mine.

An: okay thanks.

A: Spence you need to eat.

S: I will… I just want to save room f…….

K: Don't even say it!

**Okay here it is chapter five. I had to stop it somewhere. I will have the rest of dinner and some of what happens after dinner in the next chapter. :D please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay this is chapter six. Well duh. Um anyway I love you guys for reviewing and I can't wait to see what you think of my new chapters. Okay you guys are probably thinking I just want to know what happens with the rest of dinner and what happens after right. Well fine then here goes.**

**Hope you like it.**

Instead of finishing my sentence I winked at Ashley and she giggled. I started to eat and I didn't bother saying anything else I just listened to the conversation. All of a sudden I felt Ashley's hand going up my leg to my bare thigh. She absent mindedly started to trace small circles on my thigh which caused me to gasp with pleasure.

A: you okay Spence?

S: I'm fine Ash.

A: okay.

Kyla and Aiden just looked at us confused and I just smiled at them to let them know I was okay. I started to eat again as I felt Ashley's hand slip between my legs. God I hope Kyla and Aiden leave soon. As if they read my thoughts both of them rose from the table and gathered the plates and headed into the kitchen. But before Kyla went into the kitchen she said something, I didn't hear her though. I was too preoccupied with not moaning and I was concentrating on Ashley's hand which was rubbing my inner thigh. As soon as Kyla was out of the room I let my moan out. I felt her hand rising towards my center and I grabbed it and pulled Ashley out of the dining room towards the stairs.

A: wait Kyla and Aiden are still here.

S: Damn it. Fine, meet me in your room when there gone.

An: Okay guys we are off see you tomorrow.

K: yeah I am just going to stay at Aiden's house tonight.

A: okay then have fun.

With that said Ashley and I headed up to her room and Kyla and Aiden went out the front door. Once we were in Ashley's room she grabbed me and kissed me. Her tongue slipped into my mouth and I could taste the tacos she had just eaten. I slightly pushed her away.

A: what was that for?

S: you need to brush your teeth.

A: well so do you.

We headed into the bathroom together and she grabbed her toothbrush and started to brush her teeth. Our eyes locked in the mirror and I walked up behind her. I reached around her front to grab my toothbrush that I kept over here and I purposely grazed her breast. She moaned and leaned back into me. I smirked and stepped aside and she fell to the floor with a thud.

A: Damn Spencer why did you move?

S: I don't know because I am mean.

A: whatever.

She got up off of the floor and continued to brush her teeth. We brushed our teeth in silence but every few seconds we would glance at each other. When we were both finished and our mouths were rinsed she grabbed me and pushed me up against the door to Kyla's room. She kissed me on the mouth and this time when her tongue slipped into my mouth it tasted like toothpaste. I felt her hands start to run over my body which caused me to moan into her mouth. Her hands stopped at the strings to the bikini top. I felt her undo them and then the top slipped off onto the floor. I pulled her t-shirt up a little and we had to break our kiss to slip it over her head and once that was off I noticed she hadn't put her bra back on. Good that's one less item I have to take off of her. she kissed my neck and I pulled away.

S: maybe we should go to your room Ash.

A: mhmm…. Sounds good to me.

We walked into her room and she walked over to her door and locked it just in case her mom came home.

**Okay guys there it is chapter six. Lol I hope you like it I know I enjoyed writing it. What will happen next? Hmmmm. Well I guess you will have to read and find out. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven guys. Omg what is going to happen now? Hmmm. Will there be more interruptions, or not. Well read and find out. Hope you enjoy.**

After Ashley locked the door she turned to me and smiled seductively. She walked towards me and pushed me against the wall. She started to kiss down my jaw line towards my neck, once she hit the spot right above my pulse she started to suck on lit. I moaned loudly and she smirked into my neck. She kissed back up to my ear and whispered into it.

A: so what was up at dinner?

S: what do you mean?

A: what where you thinking?

S: oh, well fist I was thinking when Ky and Aiden going to leave are. Then what was going to happen when they left. Also how wet I was getting from you tracing lazy circles on my thigh. Finally of how I wanted to make love to you right then and there.

I was then pushed back into the wall where Ashley started to kiss me. She moved down my neck to my collar bone.

S: um… Ash… oh god… I think… mmm… we uh…. We should… um… move… mmmm….

I didn't need to finish what I was trying to say. She didn't stop kissing my neck as we started to walk towards her bed. The shorts I was wearing where slipped off and kicked to the side right before we fell onto the bed. Ashley flipped us over so that she was on top of me as she did this I ran my hands up her back and she let out a moan. She kept sucking on my collar bone nipping at it a couple of times. She started to massage my breasts with her hands. It felt so good. Her left hand was soon replaced with her mouth though. I moaned and arched into her hen I felt her tongue flick my nipple. All of a sudden she stopped and just looked at me.

S: Ash what are you doing?

A: studying your body.

S: you never study anything.

A: I study when the subject interests me.

S: oh in that case study away.

She just smiled at me and then kissed me with a lot of passion. In this one kiss I could feel all her want and need. All of her passion, all of her love. Her hands started to wander my body and I moaned into her mouth, and she did the same when my hands followed the same pattern hers were taking. Our hands both stopped at the edge of our last item of clothing.

A: are you o….

S: damn it Ash stop asking me if I am okay with this. I need to feel your touch, I want to feel your touch, and I crave your touch. So just touch me already.

With that finally said Ashley kissed my lips softly and then slipped her tongue inside of my mouth. Our tongues quickly began to duel for dominance. Her hands started to run over my body again. Ashley kissed down my body until she was at my naval. Once there she licked her way back up to my chest.

S: Ash… please.

She kissed back down to the top of my underwear. She grabbed them with her teeth and pulled them off. Now she kissed up my leg to my inner thigh. She placed her right hand on my left thigh. She started to rub my thighs she kissed and sucked on my other. I moaned and arched my back which caused Ashley to smirk into my thigh. She slid her left hand up to where her mouth had been. She slid her hand a little farther up my thigh and then her mouth was at my left breast sucking on my already hardened nipple. I arched into her and she sucked harder. I made Ashley gasp as I flipped us so now I was on top of her. I straddled he hips and looked over her upper body. She just smirked at me and let me continue with my studying as she put it earlier. I leaned down and captured her lips with mine. I moaned into her mouth when I felt her hands run down my back causing shots of electricity all through my body. I remembered that we needed to breathe so I broke the kiss. Our heavy raged breathing was the only thing you could hear in the room. I slowly kissed down Ashley's face to her neck. Once I got there she moaned and arched into me. This caused me to moan as well. This didn't stop me from continuing my path to her breasts. I focused my attention on her right breast first. Her erect nipples stood up at attention and I smirked to myself. I love the feel of her soft breasts. I started to suck softly on her right nipple, and she arched into me again. I sucked just a little harder which caused Ashley to grab my head and push it harder into her breast. I switched breasts and treated the left to the same as the right. As I was busy with Ashley's breasts I unbuttoned her jeans and started sliding them down her legs. I kissed my way down to where I thought her underwear would be but she wasn't wearing any. I looked up at her and her head was thrown back in pleasure. She moaned loudly and said my name as I massaged her thighs. I slid her jeans the rest of the way off and then kissed back up her leg to her inner thigh.

A: Spence I need you.

That's all I needed to hear to continue my path. I covered the short distance from her inner thigh to her soft wet silky warm inside. Ashley moaned my name as my phone began to ring. I groaned in frustration which caused Ashley to giggle.

**Why is Ashley giggling, will Spencer pick up the phone? What do you guys think she is going to do? Review please. I know you want to, so just do it. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright so last time Ashley was giggling and Spencer had to make a decision on weather to answer her phone or not. Well read and see what happens. Why was Ashley giggling, did Spencer answer her phone. Well I hope you enjoy.**

S: what are you giggling at?

A: when you groaned it tickled.

S: okay whatever.

A: aren't you going to answer your phone, it might be your mom.

S: well I'm kinda busy here so she can leave a message and I can call her back.

A: fine. Sounds great to me.

I kissed Ashley on the mouth and then continued to please her with every movement I was using earlier. Except this time I flicked my tongue out onto her clit. She arched her back as I kept doing this. She moaned and said my name. I lightly blew on her opening and she groaned. Then I teased her clit with the very tip of my tongue. She clutched the sheets and said my name. I kissed back up to her breast and she moaned when I sucked one of her nipples into my mouth. I massaged her breast with one of my hands and then used the other to tease her clit. I slightly started to rub her and she moaned. I switched breasts and continued to tease her clit. I felt her hand slip down to her center and she slipped two fingers into her core. I stopped every thing I was doing and just watched her please herself for a couple of minutes. I grabbed the hand she was using hand sucked her fingers into my mouth and licked them clean. She watched me do this before she placed her free hand between her legs to continue with pleasing herself. I smirked when she started to moan and then I moved her hand and held them above her head.

A: damn it Spencer I need release.

S: okay, I just want to be the one that brings you to that release.

I kissed her and then moved back down to her breasts. I placed a hand between her legs and I felt her rock against it trying to cause friction. I held her hips into place and then moved my face back down to where I could see her pussy. She was watching me now and I smiled up at her and she moaned when blew lightly into her opening. I figured I had tortured her enough and I inserted my tongue. She started to buck her hips into my face every time I flicked my tongue upwards.

A: Spence…. Oh god… fuck yes… oh Spencer…. Just like that.

The noises she was making made me crave her even more. As Ashley screamed in pleasure I switched m tongue with my forefinger and middle finger. Every thrust I made became faster and harder. As I kept quickening the pace Ashley met that pace just as fast and just as hard. I felt Ashley tighten around my fingers. Ashley screamed my name as her orgasm ripped through her. I kept my movements going as she came down from her high. I kept thrusting and she came twice more before I licked up all her juices and then crawled back up next to her. I kissed her forehead and then her lips. She slipped her tongue into my mouth and then moaned.

A: I taste good.

S: stuck on your self much.

A: sexy much.

She flipped us over and smiled at me. She kissed me passionately. And then kissed down to my neck then up to my ear.

A: I do believe that it's my turn to please you Spencer.

I just moaned as I felt her capture my earlobe in her mouth and she nibbled on it just a little.

**Oh yeah I left you guessing again. Will Ashley please Spencer just as much as she pleased Ashley? Will there be an interruption? Well I don't really know at this point I am stuck, so I want you to tell me what you want to happen next. So please review and tell me. Lots of love Desi. (my real name.)lol**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay sorry I didn't update yesterday but my computer crashed so yeah. Anyways here is the next chapter. I hope that everyone enjoys it. It's in Ashley's POV so yeah.**

**Ashley's POV**

I GAVE Spencer the most passionate kiss I could muster. Bu when I broke the kiss she tried to take over once again.

A: hey it's my turn to please you.

S: but….

A: No ifs, ands, or buts about it. Just relax.

I started to kiss down her neck to her collarbone. I bit down just a little. She arched into me when I moved down t her left breast and started to suck on my newly found treasure. When I nipped at her nipple she moaned. When I was satisfied with the way she was squirming I switched breasts. Slowly licking around her erect nipple and then capturing it in my mouth. Spencer arched into me again and called my name out in ecstasy. I kissed down her upper body toward her soaking wet pussy. I skipped over her throbbing core and started to kiss up her leg towards her thigh nipping it here and there.

S: Ash please.

I came up to her fade and looked into her eyes. Then I kissed her strong and hard. When we broke apart the look in her eyes was pleading. I could see the lust and want that they held.

A: Ash I want you…. Hell I need you.

I didn't need to hear anything else. That's all I wanted her to say. I thrust two fingers into her soft wet warm sweet pussy. I started out slowly. I increased my pace slightly and she arched her back. She threw her head back and clutched the sheets. As she was moaning my name I kissed her cheek. I thrust a little harder this time causing her to buck her hips into my hand. I smirked and stopped wanting to tease her. She opened her eyes and growled at me. I captured her lips with mine and deepened the kiss as I thrust my fingers back inside of her. She quickly matched my pace and broke the kiss. She screamed out my name as I started to suck on her neck. I stopped my movements inside her and she whimpered.

S: Hey don't stop.

A: I want to taste you when you um babe.

With that said I replaced my fingers with my tongue and she bucked her hips into me. I smirked and pulled my tongue out of her center and then started to suck on her clit. She moaned and grabbed my head pushing it deeper into her. I then slipped my tongue back inside of her and flicked it upwards and she arched her back. As I was eating Spence out she was watching me. Our eyes locked and she moaned when I pinched her nipple between my fingers. I then started to massage her breast with my hand and then placed my free hand between my legs. She was making me even more horny than I was before we started this.

S: Damn Ash…. Fuck yes…. I'm so….. so close Ash….. God yes….

I felt her start to tighten around my tongue and then her juices started to flow. I kept my motions going as she rode out her orgasm, as she was coming down from her high I felt myself about to blow, when I did I screamed her name out and she looked at me and smiled. I licked up all her juices and then crawled up next to her. I kissed her and she deepened the kiss. We shared one of the most passion filled kisses ever before I broke us apart. I had to tell her and I had to tell her soon.

S: hey baby what's wrong?

A: I need to tell you something.

S: okay, you don't regret what we just did do you?

A: God no. I just wanted to tell you that I am in love with you.

S: oh, um….

A: you don't have to say it back or anything. I just wanted to tell you before it was too late.

S: oh okay, but I should tell you something too.

A: okay what is it.

S: I am in love with you too. I have been since that day you yelled at me .

With that said I wrapped her up in my arms and pulled the sheet up and we fell asleep just like that.

The next morning when I woke up Spencer was nowhere to be found.

**Oh no where is Spencer? Why isn't she in Ashley's bed wondering where Ashley is? Well I didn't want it to be like the show so I changed it up a bit. :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so I left off when Ashley woke up. Spencer was nowhere to be found……., or so Ashley thought. Hmmm, where could she be?**

A: Spence where are you?

I wonder where she could be. Maybe she is downstairs. I got out of bed and walked down stairs and I could smell bacon cooking. It smelled really good. I followed the smell into the kitchen. I smiled when I saw Spencer standing at the stove cooking breakfast and she was singing to something on the radio. I just watched her and when she started to dance to the music I started to laugh. She spun around so fast she almost fell onto the floor.

S: God Ash you scared the shit out of me.

A: sorry, I woke up and you weren't in bed so I came to find you.

S: well you could have said something when you got in here.

A: sorry I was just so amused with watching you dance and sing while cooking.

S: well I hope you got a good laugh cuz that will never happen again.

A: aw come on Spence it was cute.

S: whatever. Do you want to get some plates and some orange juice?

A: okay I'll do that then, you can go back to dancing and singing now.

S: no way, now that I know that you were watching me I will never sing or dance in this house ever again.

A: whatever.

I grabbed some plates and set them down on the island and then walked over to the fridge. I pored us some orange juice and then set the cups on the island and left the kitchen. I headed towards the dining room to grab the stools to the island so that we could just eat in the kitchen. As I walked back into the kitchen Spencer was singing again. I smiled as I set the stools down and walked up behind her. when I wrapped my arms around her waist she leaned back into me. I started to suck on her neck and she moaned.

S: Ash you need to stop.

A: why?

S: breakfast is ready, and I am not the main course here.

A: Damn, that would be one delicious main course.

S: whatever just bring me the plates.

I handed her the plates and watched her put some eggs and hash browns on to each of the plates, she walked over to the toaster and took out the toast and placed it on the plates. She walked back over to the island and placed a plate in front of me and then sat down on one of the stools. I took a bite of toast and she smiled. I smiled back at her and then took a drink out of my orange juice.

S: so Ash what are we going to do today?

A: I don't know….. um we could go to the beach.

S: sounds good. How are the eggs?

A: I don't know I haven't tried them yet.

S: well are you going to try them?

A: d……

I didn't get to say anything else because she had shoved some eggs into my mouth. I wasn't expecting this and I started to choke. Once I got myself under control I could tasted the eggs. God they were so good. I have never had eggs like these before.

A: mmmmmmm…… God these are so good, what did you put in them?

S: it's a secret. My dad showed me how to make his famous egg surprise.

A: god they are so good. I didn't know you knew how to cook.

S: well I have never cooked for you before.

A: yeah well you have to start doing it more often.

S: well okay then.

As soon as we were finished with breakfast I washed the dishes as Spencer cleaned up the island from our little hash brown fight. She put the stools back in the dining room and walked back into the kitchen. I finished up the dishes and turned to her. she smiled at me and walked over to me seductively. She leaned in and kissed me and then trailed kisses down my neck to my collarbone. When I moaned she stopped and kissed me on the lips again. I felt her tongue run along my bottom lip and I parted my lips to let her tongue in. she tasted like orange juice and eggs. I pushed her away and started to walk out of the room.

S: hey Ash what was that for?

A: well if we are going to go to the beach today I need a shower and so do you. Oh and you need to brush your teeth.

S: okay then I'll take my shower first and then you can take yours.

A: not what I was going for but if that's what you want than okay.

S: oh did you want to take your shower first?

A: no I wanted to take a shower together.

S: oh really now.

A: duh Spence.

As we walked into my bathroom she closed and locked the door. She pushed me up against the door and kissed me. I smirked into her lips and she moaned when my hand ran up under her shirt and up her back. I broke the kiss so that I could get her shirt off. Once I had it off she walked over to the shower to start it. I started to brush my teeth as she started to finish getting undressed. She was watching me now and I smiled at her as I rinsed my mouth. She smirked at me as she started to brush her teeth. I walked over to the shower to test how hot the water was and noticed that the water was freezing. I turned the hot water on and stepped back to watch Spencer finish brushing her teeth. She walked over to me and kissed me hard on the mouth. She pulled the string on my robe to untie it and it fell to the floor. She smirked when she realized that I wasn't wearing anything underneath it. We stepped into the shower and she pressed the button to turn on the body sprayers. (whatever the hell those things are called when your shower has the sprayers all over the place.) I pushed her up against the wall and started to attack her breast with my mouth. She moaned and laced her fingers through my wet hair. I continued my assault on her breast until I felt her hand slip down to her pussy. She was fingering herself as I started to suck on her other breast. I continued to do this for a few more min. and then I decided I wanted to taste her. so I kissed my way down to her center and I pulled her hand away from herself and sucked her fingers into my mouth one at a time sucking her juices off of them. When I placed my tongue into her waiting core she screamed my name. I think this was the best shower I have ever taken. That's was until I heard a nock at the door.

**Oh god who could be at the door? I wonder. That would suck though. If I was one of these girls I would be pissed with all of these interruptions. Oh well. If you want to know what happens next you will just have to read chapter 11 so yeah. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay I know you are all getting annoyed with all of the interruptions but hey I had to put at least one more in there. **

**Okay so who is at the door? Could it be Kyla, or could it be Ashley's mom? Well I don't know about you but I would want to read and find out who was at the door. So yeah go ahead.**

What the hell is up with all of these interruptions? Why can't we just be left alone for once? (I used this from one of the reviews. Thanks for the idea acidburn930) who the hell could be at the door anyway. Kyla is at Aiden's house, and my mom is in the Bahamas.

A: Who is it?

??: Marry.

A: Who the hell are you?

M: I am your mother's assistant.

A: And why are you at my house?

M: I came to see if your mother was home.

A: she went to the Bahamas with Bill or Bob or whatever. How did you get into my house?

M: your mom gave me a key. Well thanks for telling me where she is.

A: no problem.

I got out of the shower to go check that she had left and when I walked out of the bathroom I saw that she was headed towards my room.

A: excuse me what do you think you are doing?

M: I was just….um….uh…

A: leaving.

M: yeah that.

A: well then follow me.

I led her down the stairs and out the front door. I watched her get in her car and drive away and I went back into the house to go finish my shower with Spencer. I set the alarm on the house and then went back up to my bathroom. When I entered the shower again Spencer was rinsing her hair and I smiled.

A: sorry about that she was snooping around up here.

S: yeah well don't you think it is weird that she is your mother's assistant and she didn't know where your mother was.

A: I hadn't thought about it.

S: well then where were we?

A: I think about right here.

I shoved her into the wall and started to kiss her passionately. I made sure to brush my hand over her breast on its way down to her center. I started to softly rub her clit and then I heard her moan loudly. I kissed down to her breast and started to trace her nipple with my tongue. She grabbed my head and pushed it into her breast. I captured her pert nipple in my teeth and flicked my tongue on it a couple of times. I stopped rubbing her clit and brought my hand up to the opposite breast and started to massage it. She moaned again and when I pinched her nipple between my fingers she arched her back. She was fingering herself once again and I let her continue because I was loving the way she was moaning my name. I stopped sucking on her nipple and just watched her for a few seconds. I stepped back to see her whole body and what she was doing to it. I moaned when she opened her eyes and motioned for me to come closer to her. She was still pumping her fingers in and out of herself when she kneeled down in front of me and kissed my throbbing center. All of a sudden I felt her tongue go inside of me as far as she could get it to go. I leaned up against the wall to offer me some support so that I wouldn't lose my balance and fall onto the floor. She flicked her tongue up and then down causing me to scream out her name. I could feel her smirk into me and she pulled her tongue out.

A: fuck Spence why did you stop?

S: to give you a taste of your own medicine.

A: what do you mean?

S: every single time you go down on me we are interrupted I just wanted to let you know what it feels like.

A: damn it. I need you to continue or I am going to burst Spence.

S: god who am I to say no to that.

She grabbed me and kissed me and then went back down to continue where she left off. She lightly blew into my opening and then licked up my pussy. She started to suck on my clit ever so lightly and I couldn't take it anymore I needed to feel something inside of me so I thrust two fingers into myself and she smirked.

S: couldn't wait could ya Ash.

A: mmmmmmm.

I couldn't even say anything. All of a sudden she took my fingers out and placed them between her legs.

S: touch me Ash and I'll touch you.

I moaned and entered her as I felt her slip three fingers into my opening. She set a slow motion and I need it to go faster. So I started to pump my fingers in her faster. I slipped another finger in and she screamed my name. She matched my pace and I rocked my hips into her hand every time she thrust into me. I felt her tighten around me and then she came. She stopped her motions inside of me and slipped her fingers out so that she could grip onto me. When she came down from her high she smiled at me.

S: damn I can never get tired of this.

A: me either. But now we need to wash up and get ready to go to the beach.

S: okay. Wash my back and I'll wash yours.

We finished our shower and she turned off the water. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself and then wrapped one around Spencer. We walked into my room and over to my dresser. I pulled out two bikinis and then went to my closet to find something for us to wear. I decided on a mini skirt and a tank top. I walked out of the closet holding up my outfit and I noticed that Spencer wasn't in my room. Why does that girl keep disappearing on me?

**Alright there it is chap. 11. Yes Spencer disappeared again. But hey she's not gone. So chill okay. If you want to know where she is than you will have to read chapter 12. Sorry I had to do it. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright who the hell is Marry? Well I didn't really know at first either. My friend Steph added her into the story. So yeah I had to call her to figure out who the hell she really was. So yeah read to find out.**

**No Marry did not kidnap Spencer so yeah. **

Where the hell does Spencer keep disappearing to? Maybe she went into the bathroom. I walked into the bathroom but she wasn't in there so I walked into the hall and noticed that my mom's bedroom door was open. Maybe she went in there. As I walked into my mother's room I noticed that it was trashed. What the hell is up with that, who the hell trashed it? I saw Spencer over by the bed and she had a look of horror on her face.

A: Spence what's wrong?

S: um I think you need to come look at this.

I walked over to where she was standing and she had an envelope in her hand. It had my mother's name on it. I took it from Spencer and opened it. There where pictures in it of my mother and three guys and another women that I had never seen before.

S: what is it?

A: I don't know. Maybe someone is trying to black mail my mother.

S: well what is in the picture.

I handed Spencer the picture and she gasped in shock.

A: what?

S: that's my mother in the picture.

A: what? Where?

S: she is right there Ash.

She pointed to a woman that was standing behind a man which would explain why I missed her. What could this mean? Why is this in my mother's trashed room. When I looked up from the picture I was holding I noticed that Spencer had walked out of the room. I followed her to Kyla's room to see that it was trashed as well. Why the hell is my house trashed?

A: I think we need to call the police.

S: Ash there is another envelope.

A: what the hell.

Spencer opened the envelope this time and she had a confused look on her face. When I peered over her shoulder to see what was in the picture I noticed that it had Kyla, my mom, my dad, and that Marry chick in it.

A: Okay now I think we need to talk to Kyla.

S: Yeah me too.

We walked out of Kyla's room and down the stairs; the living room was a little messed up too. So we went there to see if there was another envelope. There was two on the coffee table and one on the couch. We collected the envelopes and headed towards the dining room. No envelopes where in there, but in the kitchen there where two on the fridge, one on the sink, and three on the island. I grabbed my keys off of the table in the entrance way and headed to the car with Spencer on my heels. We drove the whole way to Aiden's house in silence. When we did get there I turned to Spencer with a worried look on my face.

S: what's wrong baby?

A: what if she doesn't know anything.

S: she is in the damn picture Ash, she better know something, and plus we haven't opened the other envelopes yet.

I just gave her a weak smile and nodded my head. She was right we hadn't opened the other envelopes yet. To tell you the truth I was a little scared as to what was in the other envelopes.

**Okay people what do you think? I didn't write this chapter so yeah. I just typed it into the computer and posted it. Who do you think this Marry character is? Why was Ashley's house trashed? How did Marry really get into the house? Well I guess you will just have to read it and find out.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for not posting yesterday guys. I wasn't home at all I stayed at a friend's house. But hey I am here today and I am ready to post. :D**

**I left off when Spence and Ash go to Aiden's house to figure out what is up with this Marry chick. Well to tell you the truth I lost the rest of that so I have to come up with something off the top of my head so don't shoot me if the chapter sucks. I don't remember why she trashed the house so yeah. Um I hope you like it.**

When Aiden finally answered the door he looked confused.

An: hey guys what are you doing here?

A: is Ky still here?

An: yeah come on in.

We walked into the house and to the living room. I sat down on the couch and Spence walked over to me and just stood there for a min. before she finally sat down. I was really scared at what was up with the pictures but I didn't want to let Spencer know that so I smiled at her. I think she could tell something was wrong though because she didn't smile back.

S: hey I know you are scared baby.

A: yeah well wouldn't you be?

S: my mother was in one of those pictures too ya know.

A: yeah I know but I am more worried about what Ky was doing in the pictures too.

K: what pictures?

A: I think we all need to sit down and talk.

An: okay now I am really worried.

K: what's wrong Ash?

A: just sit down and I will get to it.

I watched my sister sit down next to Aiden on the love seat and give me a scared look. I smiled at her and then turned to Spence who handed me the envelopes with the pictures in them. I opened each envelope and set them out on the table. I looked over at Kyla who just watched me lay the pictures down. When I finally finished putting them down I looked up at Aiden who had a look of shock on his face. Spence cleared her thought as if to start the conversation.

S: okay so as you can see we have a series of pictures here.

An: well duh Spence.

K: so what does this have to do with me and Aiden?

A: I want to know who she is.

I pointed to the picture of my mom, dad, Marry, and Kyla and she looked at it like it was going to bite her.

A: who is she Ky?

K: that is my mother.

I heard Spence gasp beside me and I looked at her with a shocked look on my face. I wanted to know what the fuck she was doing in my house and why she trashed it. I looked back at Kyla and Aiden and they were still gazing at the picture I had just pointed to.

A: what is her name?

K: Marry, why?

A: well did you give her a key to the house?

K: no I haven't seen or heard from my mother since I got here. What the fuck is going on?

A: she was at the house this morning. Spence and I were in the shower and …..

An: what, where you in the shower together?

S: shut up Aiden.

An: sorry.

A: as I was saying…. She came up to the door and knocked on it. She claimed that she was my mother's assistant and that she was looking for my mother. Well I told her that she was in the Bahamas and that she wasn't going to be back for a while. So she said thank you and said she would just leave. Well I got out of the shower to go see if she had actually left but when I stepped into the hall I saw that she was heading straight to my room. Well I showed her the door and then went back upstairs to finish my shower.

K: so what does this have to do with these pictures?

S: well after we got out of the shower we went to Ash's room to get dressed, well I had to call my mother back and so I went into the hall to call her. I noticed that Ashley's mother's room door was open so I decided to go close it. When I got there the room was trashed and I saw an envelope on the bed. We opened the envelope and found that picture in it. Well we checked your room next and found another messed up room and then another envelope.

An: okay so Kyla's mom trashed your house, and left you these pictures?

A: yeah. But I don't think that they are in order.

S: what do you mean?

A: well if you look at these pictures my mother is in almost all of them. Well she has a different boy toy in each.

K: yeah so what.

A: well I think we should find your mother and ask her what the hell these pictures mean.

**Okay guys I hope you liked that. I am stuck so I need some help from you readers. What should they do go to the police, or find Kyla's mother? Does Kyla know more than she is letting on? Why is her mom trashing houses and leaving pictures behind? Tell me your answers and I will post when I am satisfied with the results of my questions. All my love Desi. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay guys I don't know where to go with the whole thing. Sorry I have taken so long to post. I mean I had been posting everyday but I kinda stopped, I was having some trouble. I am back on track. So yeah **

**Okay so we left off with Kyla and Aiden finding out about the whole thing at the house. So what is going to happen now? Well you need to read and find out for yourselves. **

K: I haven't talked to her since I moved out here.

A: I don't care we still need to find her and figure out what she has against my mother.

K: fine I will try and contact her but I don't know if she will even answer her phone.

S: why not?

K: she didn't really want me to move out here in the first place. I told her that dad wanted me to meet Ashley and so I was going to move. Then a couple months after I got here she stopped calling and answering her phone. I don't know why really.

S: that's tough. I don't know what I would do if someone I loved stopped talking to me.

K: yeah well I learned to live with it.

S: we can see that.

An: so are we all going to help find your mom, or what?

K: well Aiden you can help me find my mom why Ashley and Spencer try and figure out what order these pictures go in.

A: or we could go to Spencer's mom. She is in one of the pictures after all. Maybe she will know something.

S: okay well Ash and I can go to my mom, and Aiden and Kyla can try and find her mom. Once one of us knows something we will contact the other.

K: sounds like a good idea to me. What about you Aiden.

An: anything for some fun. Ashley?

A: I was planning on going with Spencer anyway.

We all got up when we heard someone come in through the front door. We quickly gathered the pictures and put them in Spencer's bag. Just as we finished hiding the pictures Aiden's dad walked into the room.

AD: hey guys what are you up to today?

An: nothing dad just hangin out. We were actually just about to go to Ashley and Kyla's place.

AD: okay well you kids be safe now.

An: whatever dad.

We all left the house and headed to our respective cars. All of a sudden Spencer stopped dead in her tracks. I wasn't paying attention and ran into her and fell to the ground.

A: what's wrong Spence?

S: look at your car window.

When I looked up I noticed another envelope was on my car window.

A: what the fuck!

K: what is it Ashley?

S: look at the window on her car.

An: who put it there?

A: there could be only one person dumb ass.

An: excuse the fuck outa me.

A: okay well lets all just go to my house and see what is in this envelope okay. I don't want to have Aiden's dad become suspicious.

They all nodded and we got in our cars and headed to my house. Spencer and I didn't say anything to each other the whole way to my house we were to worried about what was in the damn envelope sitting between us. We pulled into my drive and up to the house. Aiden and Kyla shortly followed. We headed inside and to the living room. Aiden and Kyla sat on the love seat and Spence and I sat on the couch with the envelope between us. I opened it and laid its contents on the table.

**Okay I know it is short and all but hey I still added the chapter ya know. :D **

**I didn't know what to do with what I had so yeah. I hope you guys liked it. So what do you think was in that envelope on Ashley's car? Why do you think Kyla's mom is doing this? What does Spencer's mom have to do with this? Does Kyla know more than she is letting on? Well I don't know yet but keep reading if you want to find out.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I was kinda grounded. :D oh well. It gave me some time to write a new chapter and decide what I wanted in the envelope. So yeah we will find out what the hell is going on here in the next few chapters.**

**Thanks to all of you who have been reading and reviewing I really love reading what you all have to say about my story. Thanks again.**

**Okay I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

Well the contents of the envelope were a little different from what we have originally found in the envelopes. This time there was a letter and just one more picture. Kyla and Aiden had solemn looks on there faces. Where as Spencer's was one of shock. I am so confused right now I don't know what the hell this woman wants. I looked over at Spencer who had just picked up the picture and gasped. I saw Kyla snatch it from her and she started to laugh. Aiden looked at the picture and laughed as well. I took the picture from him and looked at it. It was a picture of me and my best friend form when I was little. I want to know why Kyla's mother has this picture.

A: Kyla why does your mom have this picture?

K: I don't even know who is in that picture.

A: its of me and my best friend from when I was six.

S: what?

A: yeah it was of me and um……

S: that's me right there with my best friend when I was six. Shortly after that my mom moved us to Ohio.

A: yeah I remember that she moved to Ohio but that can't be you. I mean I would remember if it was.

S: obviously you don't cuz you can't even tell me the girls name.

A: well I have this picture up in a photo album in my room.

S: well I carry my picture with me on my key chain. See look.

She pulled out her key chain with her house key on it and showed me the key chain of her and I when we were little. but I want to know why I didn't remember her. and also what the hell all of this has to do with what's going on right now.

S: see I told you.

A: how long have you known?

S: not long only since a couple days ago when we were looking at your pics.

A: why didn't you tell me?

S: can we talk about it later please?

A: okay fine. But your not getting off that easy latter.

K: can you two just read the letter now I am dieing to know what it says.

An: me too. Come on guys.

A: okay well hand me the letter then Aiden.

He handed me the letter so that I could read it. I was scared to read it because lets face it this bitch is crazy. I mean I know she is Kyla's mom and all but hey. Spencer took my hand and squeezed it I looked at her and she smiled and I smiled back.

S: do you want me to read it Ash?

A: yeah I don't think I can.

S: okay let me see it.

I handed the letter to Spencer and she had a shocked expression on her face.

A: what? What is it?

S: Its not just for Ashley it's for me too.

An: what the fuck, how does she know you two?

A: EVERYBODY CALM DOWN!!!!

S: okay sorry. So am I going to read this thing or not?

A: okay just read it I am dieing here.

**Okay what's up with this lady? Is she crazy or what? What could be in letter? How does she know Spencer and Ashley? What does she have to do with all of this. Well I guess you will just have to read and find out.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay so we left off with Spencer starting to read the letter. Well she was about to start reading the letter. Okay so it was to both Spencer and Ashley and everybody is so confused as to what it could be about. Okay so I made this part something kinda like what happened to me and my friend Steph. So yeah I hope you enjoy it.**

**The stuff in the letter did not happen with me and Steph. But I did get a letter form her mother. But hey its all good I got to make up a whole new version of what happened to me. So that was pretty fun. I hope you will review after this chapter. **

_Ashley and Spencer,_

_You two probably do not remember me in the least bit. You two probably don't even remember each other very well at that. Ashley I only came to your house looking for your mother. Her and I have some unfinished business. To tell you the truth I didn't even know that you would be home. By the way the house was already messed up when I got there so I didn't do that. I only left the pictures in the rooms after I talked to you at the bathroom. You two deserve to know what is going on so I think we should meet and talk so that I can explain in person rather than in a letter. I am staying at the restful inn up the street form your school. I will be here for two more weeks so you may stop by anytime to see me to talk. I will be here all day every day. I am sorry if I scared you today. I was not following you or anything we just happened to be headed in the same direction so I stopped and posted this letter and picture on your car. I am looking forward to seeing you two again, and I will answer all of your questions no matter what they are._

_Mary_

K: what! That's it? She didn't even mention me, or who she really was.

S: Chill Kyla I wasn't finished.

K: oh sorry go ahead.

_p.s. _

_I would really like it if you two brought Kyla along with you if and or when you decide to come and talk to me. I need to talk to her. I need to explain some things to her as well. Oh and you can bring along that guy that she is always hanging around with as well. Again I am looking forward to meeting/seeing you all again. _

K: wow.

An: Damn she is crazy.

A: hey watch it she's still Kyla's mother.

K: thanks Ash. But he is right she is crazy.

S: okay so what are we going to do about this whole thing?

A: what do you mean?

S: I mean are we going to go see her today, tomorrow, at all?

A: oh we are definitely going to go see her. What do you want to do Ky?

K: I want to see her either today or tomorrow. It doesn't really matter to me.

S: I don't care either.

A: Aiden what do you think we should do?

An: are you sure you want me to decide on what to do?

A: yes I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't want your opinion.

An: okay well then everybody lets go get in the car.

We all got up from where we were sitting and headed out the door. All of a sudden Spencer stopped right in front of me and I bumped into her and fell down.

A: Damn Spence why do you keep stopping in front of me?

S: sorry Ash. But I just realized she didn't put a room number for us to go to.

K: that's because she knows I would tell you which room number she was in.

A: and how could you possibly know that?

K: my mom is crazy remember. When I was little and we used to go to my grandparents house we would stay at the inn and we would always stay in the same room. I asked my mom why and she said that's the number of days that she was in love with my dad. I always thought it was lame but that is just how my mom is.

S: so what room number is she in?

K: room 112.

A: okay then lets get going.

**Okay I know it is slightly retarded. If not fully retarded. I just didn't know what to put into this whole chapter. I know it is kinda short and the next chapter will be longer. We will finally know the whole story about Ashley and Spencer's past. We will know what Mary is up to and we will know how everybody ties into this little thing. So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I really hope that you review.**


	17. Chapter 18

**Hey everybody I finally decided what I wanted with Kyla's mom. I hope you all like it. Sorry it took me so long to update. **

**Chapter 17. **

We pulled up to the Inn and found a parking spot close to the entrance. Aiden got out and walked around and opened Kyla's door for her and helped her out of the car. I didn't move a muscle and I felt Spencer squeeze my hand and I looked at her. She smiled at me.

S: it will be okay Ash.

A: I know I am just a little nervous. I don't know what will happen.

S: well if you don't like what is going on we can leave.

I leaned over and kissed her lightly on the cheek and then smiled at her. We got out of the car and headed over to Aiden and Kyla. They were talking to the lady that was at my house this morning. She smiled at me and Spencer and motioned for us to continue to walk over to them.

M: hello Ashley Spencer, I am glad that you came.

S: yeah well we have some very important questions to ask you.

M: alright well then lets go on up to my room.

An: I can wait down in the car if you want me to guys.

K: no you are coming up too.

An: alright then.

We all walked into the inn and over to the elevator. As we waited for the elevator to get to the lobby Spencer leaned over to me and whispered into my ear.

S: it's all going to be okay Ash.

A: I know. I just don't know what to say right now.

S: okay I am….

An: are you two coming?

S: yeah sorry.

We all got into the elevator and it was pretty quiet. We got to the floor with Mary's room on it and I froze right where I was.

S: we will meet you guys there in a minute okay.

M: is she okay?

S: yeah just give us a minute okay.

K: come on mom.

S: Ash are you okay?

A: yeah I'm just uh….

S: what is it?

A: this place looks so weird.

S: what do you mean?

A: this is where my dad stayed before he left my mom.

S: oh. Is that why you don't want to go in there?

A: no I just…. I don't know.

S: okay well let's go then.

A: okay. Sorry.

S: It's okay.

We walked to the room and the door was still open so we just walked in. Mary was sitting on the end of the bed with Kyla talking and Aiden was sitting on the other bed just waiting for someone to say something to him. Spencer closed the door behind us and then sat down in one of the chairs that was at the table. I sat down next to her and Mary smiled at us.

M: it's good to see you two again.

A: what do you mean?

M: we will discus that in a little while.

A: whatever.

S: Ash.

A: sorry.

M: okay you guys are probably wondering why I am here all of a sudden.

A: yes we are. Would you mind telling us before I get pissed and leave?

S: Ash come on.

M: no it's okay. Well I am here because you are 17 almost 18. You are now old enough to know what happened with your parents, and why Spencer moved away from here when she was 6, and who I really am.

S: okay well start with the beginning.

M: alright so it all started when you were six. Spencer came to your birthday party and I took that picture of you two. Well your mom wasn't home for that and she flipped when she realized that Paula and I had thrown you a birthday party with out her knowing about it. Well she fired me form my job as your nanny. And then told Paula that she better keep Spencer away from Ashley other wise she would tell her husband about her cheating on him. Paula didn't want that to happen so she moved the whole family away from LA and away from Ashley. After you all moved Ashley your dad got fed up with your mother running his life, and spending all of his money. Well he got a divorce from your mother when you were 7 and then moved around for a while and then started to travel around with his band. I am really your Aunt; I am your mother's sister and her worst enemy. Your father and I were a couple before he married your mother. He was dating both your mother and me at the same time, and he left me for your mother when she told him she was 2 months pregnant with you and then I realized I was 1 month pregnant. I just never told your father until Kyla was born.

A: how do you know my dad is Kyla's father?

M: he is the only man I had ever slept with. Anyway, back to what I was saying. I am here now so that you know everything about your past. The pictures were for your mother at first but after I heard you two in the shower I knew you would find them and start to question them so I had to come back here and find that picture of you two and write you a letter. I know that you probably have a lot more questions and I might have the answers. Just ask them.

A: okay well why didn't you just come to talk to us instead of tearing apart our house?

M: the house was already like that I just put the pictures there.

A: okay then that all I had to ask.

S: what does my mother have to do with all of this?

M: I didn't want you to find out like this but your mother moved you all back here because she is in love with her boss Ben. She is cheating on your dad with him.

S: I knew it. She is a bitch.

M: yeah well that's what your mother has to do with all of this. Ashley's mother found out that Paula moved you guys back and she is going to tell your dad about the affair. I just figured that he would want to hear about it from your mother so I came to warn her and to warn you two about Ashley's mom.

S: what is Ashley's mom going to do to us?

M: I don't know yet.

A: let my mom try and do something to us. I will just move out of her house.

M: are you sure you want to do that?

A: between me and Kyla we have enough money to pay for a place. That is if she wants to get a place for the two of us.

K: it's fine with me.

A: alright than we are all set.

M: well I don't know what your mother is planning on doing just yet.

K: well how long are you here for?

M: just a couple more weeks.

K: well Ashley's mom should be back by then and you can figure out what is going on then.

M: well okay then. It is getting pretty late you all should start heading back home.

As if on cue Spencer's phone started to ring. She answered it and she seemed pretty annoyed with whoever was on the other end. She hung up and sighed.

S: I got to get home. That was my mother.

A: alright then we can go back to my place and get your stuff and then I can take you by your place and then after you see what your mom wants we can go back to my place if you want.

S: sounds good. Are you all ready?

K: I was going to stay for a little while longer. Aiden you can bring them back home and then come back here if you want.

An: alright will do. You two ready?

A: I am if she is.

S: I'm ready.

M: drive safe and I will see you guys later then.

A: okay then.

S: bye then.

**Okay there it is. I hope it isn't too lame. I don't know. Um please review. I want to hear what you all think of my writing. I am sorry it took me so long to get my story updated. It will never happen again I swear. **


	18. Chapter 19

**Sorry guys I was having some computer problems so I couldn't update or do anything on the stupid computer. I finally got it fixed though so I will be updating almost everyday. **

**Okay so we left off with everyone finally getting to talk to Mary, and then finding out a little about Spencer and Ashley's past together. We also found out about how much Ashley's mom was a bitch and how Spencer's mom is a whore. If you want to call her that? I don't really know. Oh well. So lets find out what happens when Spencer goes home to see what her mother really wants. **

Aiden drove Spencer and I to my house so that I could get my car and take Spencer to see what her mother wanted. We got to my house in about 15 minutes and thanked Aiden and then waited till he was out of site to head inside to get my keys. After I got my keys I went in search of Spencer who disappeared as soon as we got into the house.

A: Spence where are you?

S: I am in your room!

A: okay well I will be in the car when you are done with whatever you're doing up there.

S: wait a minute. Come up here I want to show you something.

A: okay hold on let me close the door first.

I closed the front door and walked up the stairs toward my room. I heard some music playing from inside so I just listened for a second.

S: are you going to come into your room or are you just going to stand outside?

A: um yeah okay.

I walked into my room but I didn't see Spencer anywhere. I looked in the bathroom and she wasn't in there so I turned around and headed over to my closet.

S: just sit down on the bed and I will be out in a second okay.

I did as I was told afraid of what would happen if I didn't obey. The song changed on the stereo and I started to sing along to whatever song it was. I was so into the song I didn't even hear Spencer exit the closet until she cleared her throat. I looked up from where I was sitting and noticed that Spencer was wearing my black lace bra and a black thong. I felt my jaw drop and she started to giggle.

A: um what are you doing?

S: I don't know you tell me.

She said that as she walked toward me and sat down on my lap like she was going to give me a lap dance. She leaned down and kissed me lightly on the mouth and then proceeded to kiss down my jaw toward my neck. She hit my weak spot and I moaned as she pushed me down into the mattress. I moaned when I felt her slide her hands up my shirt and toward my breasts. She smiled into my neck as I moaned again. She slipped her leg between my thighs and applied just a little bit of pressure to my center. I started to grind my hips into her leg when her phone started to ring.

S: Fuck.

A: you should probably get that.

S: yeah I should.

I watched as she walked over to where she had put her purse and she pulled out her phone.

S: hello?

??: Spencer where are you?

S: I'm at Ashley's house mom.

M: well I need you to get home right now.

S: fine we will be there in a couple of min. bye.

She didn't even wait to hear what her mother had to say before she hung up. She smiled at me and walked back over to the bed. She climbed back on top of me. She kissed me again before climbing off of me again and going to the closet.

S: sorry Ash. We will have to continue this later. After we get back here.

A: if I can even wait that long.

S: you are going to have to.

She walked out of the closet with a mini skirt and my favorite tank top. She put the outfit on and then put some flip flops on and walked back over to me. She grabbed my hand and pulled me off the bed and into a hug. She kissed my neck witch caused me to moan and then push her against the wall right by my bed. I kissed her forcefully on the mouth causing her to moan this time.

S: Ash sorry but we need to go.

A: keep this up and I will have to take you right now before we go and then you will have to explain to your mom why you were late. I mean you are already going to have to explain why you have a hickey on your neck.

She blushed and then walked over to my mirror. She groaned and then looked at me. I smiled at her and handed her what she needed to cover it up and then walked out of my room and down to the car. I waited for her on the passenger side of the car with the door open. When she finally walked out of the house and over to the car she smirked at me and then climbed into the car. I closed her door and walked around and got into the car.

A: what are you smirking at?

S: nothing.

A: no really tell me.

S: okay well now you're the one that is going to have to explain the hickey on there neck.

A: well it is none of your mothers business. But if she asks I'll just tell her that her sweet and innocent daughter gave it to me.

S: no you will not.

A: and why not?

S: come on Ash. She would kill me if she…..

A: chill Spence. I won't tell her okay. I will just say that it was Aiden who gave it to me.

S: whatever.

We pulled into Spencer's drive way 10 minutes later and she looked at me. Her eyes were full of worry. I smiled at her and grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

A: I won't let anything happen to you.

S: I know that. I'm just worried about what is going to happen.

A: well if it gets to intense we can always just go back to my place okay.

S: no I need to stay until everything is done and over with.

A: okay but I will not leave your side okay.

S: okay. Thank you for being here for me.

A: any time Spence. Now lets get in there and get this over with.

S: sounds good to me.

I got out and waited for Spencer in front of my car. When she finally did get out and walk over to me she grabbed my hand and I squeezed hers to let her know I wasn't going to go anywhere. We walked up the driveway and to the door holding hands but once we got to the door she dropped my hand and walked into the house. I sighed and followed her inside. I closed the door behind me and saw a look of sadness cross over my lovers face. I hugged her and whispered into her ear that it was all going to be okay. All of a sudden we heard her mother start to yell at someone. Then we heard her dad start to yell as well. Then Glenn jumped into the yelling. I let go of Spencer and then stood behind her and pushed her just a little toward where the yelling was coming from. She looked back at me and she had a look of fear on her gorgeous face. I smiled at her and then lead the way toward the yelling. I stopped immediately after we walked around the corner to the kitchen. Spencer didn't notice and she bumped right into me.

S: what Ash.

A: is that the guy that your mom is sleeping with?

S: um…. Yeah that's Ben or whatever. Why?

A: he was my mom's boy toy when I was 8.

S: oh my god.

Spencer grabbed my hand and pulled me back toward the front door. We were lucky that nobody had seen us. We slipped back out of the house and Spencer climbed back into my car and then waited for me to do the same and drive off. I followed what she wanted me to do and climbed in and drove back to my house. The whole ride was spent in silence. I don't thing either one of us knew what to say. When I pulled up to the front of my house I noticed that Kyla and Aiden were sitting on the porch or whatever talking. Kyla saw us and smiled at me. I parked my car and she walked over to my door and opened it. She told me that she was going to go back to the hotel with her mom and that she would talk to me tomorrow. Aiden walked over to us and asked if we were okay and I said yeah that me and Spencer just had to talk and that we would see everyone tomorrow. I watched as Aiden and Kyla drove off and then finally looked at Spencer who had been staring at me the whole ride home.

A: lets go inside.

S: hold on Ash.

A: what?

S: are you okay?

A: um…. Why wouldn't I be?

S: I don't know you kinda froze when you saw Ben at my house.

A: can we go inside now?

S: yeah but I will not let you change the subject inside.

A: fine then but I just want to go sit in the hot tub okay.

S: fine but we will talk about this Ash. No matter what.

A: okay fine.

We walked into the house and I headed straight to the hot tub. Spencer followed me with amusement.

S: Ash why don't you go put a bikini on?

A: skinny dipping is way funner.

S: is funner even a word?

A: if not it is now.

We striped down to our birthday suits and climbed into the hot tub. Spencer sat down in between my legs facing me and then kissed the tip of my nose. She smiled at me and then I wrapped my legs around her waist and pulled her closer to me and kissed her hard on the mouth. She moaned into the kiss but pulled away at the same time.

S: now before you get to worked up you need to tell me what happened with you and Ben.

A: do I have to?

S: I want to know everything about you. Good and bad no matter what.

A: even if I don't want to remember.

S: Ash it can't be that bad can it?

A: He raped me Spencer.

S: What!!!!!!!!!!!

A: now can we stop talking about it?

S: Ash I'm so sorry I had no idea. If I had known….

A: you probably wouldn't be here right now you would probably be beating the shit out of him right.

S: that and I wouldn't have pushed you to tell me.

A: it's okay baby. It took me a long time to get over it and it still hurts but it was a long time ago and I just want to forget it ever happened okay.

S: okay I am so sorry baby I didn't know. We will never have to talk about it again. But I need to know one thing.

A: what is it?

S: did you tell your mom?

A: I tried a couple times. But she didn't break up with him until she actually witnessed him doing it to me.

S: I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you Ash.

A: what could you have done?

S: your right.

A: can we talk about something else now?

S: I guess we can. What do you want to talk about?

A: how about how much I want to make love to you right now.

S: I think you better show me rather than tell me.

**Okay guys I only put the rape part in there because I wanted to make this story a little more personal to me. I was raped when I was 7 by my next door neighbor. It wasn't a man it was a woman who raped me though. When it would happen she would tell me that if I wasn't a bad girl she wouldn't have to do that to me. I mean come on I was seven so I believed that it was my fault. I will have flash backs of Ashley remembering the times he would rape her in the next couple of chapters. Don't get mad at me if they aren't up as soon as you want them to be though. It is still hard for me to remember. Everything that happened to Ashley in the story happened to me. So yeah.**

**Alright then that is my chapter I hope you liked it. I know I enjoyed writing most of it. :D Please review. I really enjoy hearing what you have to say about my story. Good and bad. Love all of you who read and review.**


	19. Chapter 20

**Okay everyone here is my next chapter. In this chapter there will be some really bad things so yeah. Well I think they are really bad. Almost everything that is going to be in this chapter has happened to me. So this is one of my hardest chapters. **

**This whole entire chapter is going to be Ashley's flashback. Don't get mad at me. I will have them make love to each other in the next chapter or something. I don't know yet. :D**

**----Beginning flashback----**

M: Ashley darling where are you?

A: I'm in my room mom.

M: well I want you to come meet someone very special to me.

A: fine I'll be there in a minute.

M: okay well meet us in the living room.

Ashley walked down to the living room to see who her mom's new boy toy was. When she entered the living room the guy that her mother was talking to turned and smiled at her. She smiled back out of politeness.

B: hello my name is Ben. You must be Ashley.

A: that's me. Um nice to meet you I guess.

B: you are so adorable. Your mother has told me a lot about you.

A: that's funny she has never mentioned you before…. Oh wait that's because she's never home.

M: Ashley darling come with me for a second.

A: whatever.

Her mother walked out of the living room and Ashley followed. They went up to Ashley's room where they could have some privacy.

M: I really like this guy so don't blow it for me okay.

A: what do you mean you really like this guy?

M: exactly what I said.

A: don't you mean you really like how much money he has?

M: don't even go there.

A: why not? That's all you were interested in with dad. Don't even get me started on all the others that you have really liked.

M: Ben is different.

A: whatever. Just don't bring me up around him and maybe he will forget about me just like you have.

Ashley's mom slapped her across the face and then left the room and went back down stairs. Ashley slammed her door shut and began to cry. That was the first time her mother had slapped her over some stupid guy. There was a soft nock on the door and then Ben entered.

B: are you okay sweetie?

A: don't call me that. I'm fine. Now get out and go fuck my mom and get it over with.

B: watch your mouth.

A: you're not my dad now get out.

B: your mother said she had a meeting to go to and she asked me to watch you so I am not going anywhere anytime soon. Now I will be down stairs if you want to talk about anything.

With that he walked out of her room and closed the door. She waited a couple seconds until she thought he was gone before she got up out of her bed. She walked over to her chair and sat down. She turned on the TV. and DVD player. She pressed play on her remote and her favorite Disney movie started to play. The Little Mermaid. The next thing she knew she was being lifted out of her chair. Out of instinct she wrapped her arms around the unknown person's neck. She was being walked over to her bed when she was put down she opened her eyes and saw that it was Ben who had brought her back to her bed. He smiled at her and she smiled back and then as soon as the smile was on her face it disappeared. The next thing she knew Ben was lying down next to her on her bed stroking her hair. She tried to scoot away from him but he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back toward him. He covered her mouth afraid that she was going to scream. And he whispered into her ear.

B: don't even think about screaming or you are going to get into more trouble than you're already in. I am going to move my hand now… are you going to scream?

She shook her head no as he pulled his hand away from her mouth.

B: now you are going to do every thing that I am about to tell you to do. Do I make myself clear?

A: y…ye…ye…yes.

B: okay then now take off your shirt.

She did as she was told because she was afraid of what he was going to do. As she took off her shirt she heard Ben moan next to her. when she looked at him he smiled at her and then kissed her cheek.

B: have you ever kissed anyone before Ashley?

A: I'm eight… so no.

B: well you are going to now.

Ben leaned over and kissed Ashley on the mouth and Ashley whimpered out of fright. This caused Ben to kiss her harder. His hands started to roam over her body. When she gasped his tongue darted into her mouth and started to explore. Ashley began to cry which made Ben pull away just so he could see her face.

B: hey don't cry I'm only doing this because you were a bad girl. Now I want you to help me take my pants off okay.

A: okay.

Ben got off the bed and Ashley followed what he did.

B: okay now I want you to listen to my instructions okay.

A: okay.

B: alright so I want you to undo my belt buckle, then I want you to undo the button of my jeans, then I want you to unzip them okay.

Ashley just shook her head and did as she was told. When she had finished undoing his pants he smiled at her. Ben then instructed her to take off her pants and underwear so that he could see her whole body. She obliged and then just stood there so that he could see her entire body.

B: okay now I want you to sit down on the edge of your bed and open up your legs for me okay.

Ashley hesitated for a second so Ben picked her up and sat her down on the bed and kneeled in front of her.

B: its okay sweetie open your legs for me.

She opened her legs for him and he smiled at her. He leaned in and kissed her again before he told her to lie back onto the bed. When she was lying down he climbed onto her and then started to touch her everywhere. She started to cry and he kissed her again to try and calm her down. She stopped crying as he stopped kissing her.

B: okay now I am going to need you to touch me too okay.

Ashley shook her head yes. And he took her hands and placed them on his chest. Then he put his hands onto hers.

B: I want your hands to follow the same as what my hands are going to do okay.

A: okay.

Ashley made her hands follow Bens down his body toward his dick. When her hands ran over it he moaned and told her to grasp onto his shoulders cuz he was going to put it inside her now. She did as she was told. It hurt so bad she passed out. When she woke up she was fully dressed and alone. She thought it was just a dream until she went to get out of bed and it hurt to walk. She started to cry and her mom and Ben came running into her room.

M: are you okay Ashley?

A: no… Ben hurt me last night.

M: what do you mean Ashley?

A: he made me touch him and do stuff with him.

M: that's absurd Ashley.

A: it's true mom.

B: I think she has been watching too much TV.

M: yeah me too.

A: you're going to believe that guy over your own daughter!!!

M: well of course… you are making crazy accusations against him.

This went on for a couple more months. Each time it happened it would get worse and worse. Ashley was soon afraid of being left alone with Ben that she would try and get her mom to quit her job just so that she wouldn't have to be alone with Ben. It all ended in August when her mom went off to work. Well an hour after her mom had left Ben walked up to Ashley's room and he didn't hear her mom walk through the front door. Well she heard him walking up the stairs so she jogged up them to see where he went. As she was walking by Ashley's room she heard his voice.

B: okay your mother is gone so now it is punishment time.

A: please stop. I know I didn't do anything wrong today.

B: no but you did yesterday and your mother was home so I couldn't punish you then. Now take off your cloths and get ready.

A: Please don't make me do this.

B: it's too late for begging now do as I say.

Just as Ashley was finished taking off her cloths and Ben was getting ready to get on top of Ashley her mother walked in.

M: What the hell do you think you are doing to my daughter!!!!

B: um… she told me that…. Um …. Uh….. She wanted me too.

M: BULL SHIT!!!! GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HOUSE NOW!!!!!

That was the last time that Ben had tried to hurt Ashley. Her and her mother got a restraining order against him and they never saw him again until now.

**----End flashback----**

**Okay there is the flashback. It took me a couple days to right it but I finally finished. This is the only time you will hear about what he did to her. Everything that he did to her is what my neighbor did to me. The only different parts are that my parents are still together and that I wasn't raped at my house. I was raped at her house. I do have siblings but she would always send them over to another neighbor's house to go play with the other kids. I was always afraid to tell my parents but I finally did. Of course they didn't believe me because they always partied with the woman who raped me. So anyway if you want to know more you can e-mail me at **** or just pm me on here okay. Hugs and kisses Desi.**


End file.
